Honestly
by Airway Static
Summary: About a deceivingly oblivious blond who doesn't understand his effect on the female hormones of all surrounding women and his very honest boyfriend. (Where Kise's fans are getting out of hand, and Kagami decides that a jealous Kuroko can be kind of scary.)


_Too close._

"Kise-kun, Kise-kun! Please accept this!"

"Oh my god, he glanced over here!"

"I love you!"

_Were they doing this on purpose? This was on purpose wasn't it?_

"Um...the game will start soon so please..." Kise flashed an apologetic grin as he attempted to fend off yet another wave of fans who had stormed the gym. It'd been more than a year since he'd started attending Kaijou but time seemed to do nothing to diminish the number of girls who'd show up to watch him play.

"Honestly, could you people not stick so close to someone else's boyfriend? Or is it that? You want to witness an incredible Ignite Pass? If that's the case, I won't care even if we break something again."

"Kuroko, uh, it seems like you've been muttering something for a while now..." Kagami trailed off as he stared at his partner. Seirin had actually managed to attend a practice match between Kaijou and another school, but ever since the players had stepped onto the court, the air around the smaller boy had been getting darker and darker.

What was even scarier was that he still somehow managed to remain completely expressionless.

"Ah! I didn't happen to say that out loud, did I?" The ominous look around him dissipated as Kuroko turned to shoot Kagami an innocent look. "Please don't worry. I was just joking."

Kagami might have believed him if he hadn't caught the clenching of Kuroko's fist moments before he'd opened his mouth.

Their conversation was momentarily interrupted as the screams still emanating from the court jumped another level in volume; apparently Kise had finally given in and was attempting to sign everything he could reach as quickly as possible in an effort to clear the space.

"God, what are the rest of his teammates doing?!" Even Kagami was getting impatient.

"Ever since Kasamatsu-san graduated, the girls have been getting more and more ridiculous," Kuroko commented. "Understand that you're a bother already."

"What was that?"

"What?" Kuroko adopted another innocent look until Kagami glanced away, grumbling.

"If you're going to get that jealous, just tell Kise already!"

"I refuse."

"Why not?!"

"Because if I told him, he would definitely feel like he had to do something about it."

Isn't that a good thing, was what Kagami wanted to say but Kuroko continued speaking.

"Kise-kun's fans actually do mean a lot to him. And it's not as if they're bad all the time." A small smile had managed to slip its way onto Kuroko's face as he talked about the blond. "Because, isn't it nice to see the person you love being admired by other people as well? Also..."

"What? I can't understand you!"

"I said...it's embarrassing." The sight of a furiously blushing Kuroko was something Kagami was not sure had ever been witnessed before; he had a vague feeling that Kise might kill him because of this later.

It was at that moment that the noise escalated once again. Looking at the mob of girls, it seemed to have decreased in size, as most of the fans had left, content to have gotten the model to sign something. A few of the pushier ones remained though, trying to convince Kise to go out with them after the game.

"Are you _serious_?!" Kagami moaned, already in despair about having to hold Kuroko back when he finally decided to get up and confront that mass of teenage hormones. And perhaps that may have really happened within the next thirty seconds if Kise hadn't spoken up.

"Sorry, guys. _Really_." Once again he shot the girls a dashing smile, just to keep them quiet. "But I have a very important date after this! And actually, a very precious person came to watch me play today so I'd really like to start the game...please?" The 'please' was what did it, along with another grin, and the last of the girls finally cleared out.

Kagami glanced down at the boy who now had his face buried in his arms. "Aren't you happy now?"

"Shut up." A sharp jab to the ribs shut Kagami up for the rest of the game. However, it was entirely Kuroko's fault for the way he couldn't meet Kise's gaze afterwards for more than a minute before getting dizzy from all the blood rushing to his head.

After bidding goodbye to their respective teammates, the two of them left together.

"You're not...mad, right? I really am sorry about all the girls earlier! I didn't think they'd be so...persistent." Of the words that popped into Kuroko's mind, 'persistent' was probably the most polite.

"I'm not mad," he reassured.

"Then, what's wrong? You haven't been looking at me for a while now!"

"About what you said to the girls...about a 'precious person'."

"Ahh! I'm sorry! It's just that-"

"No." Kuroko cut Kise off before he could apologize more. "It actually made me a little...happy." He avoided his boyfriend's stare, averting his eyes to the ground instead. That is why Kuroko absolutely didn't seem it coming when Kise tackled him in a hug that nearly brought the both of them crashing down.

_Ahh, I wonder if Kurokocchi will ever realize that jealousy isn't necessary? Well, it's cute but...for me, you're already the only one, you know?_


End file.
